fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Maneaha
|-|Synopsis= Born and crowned as emissary of the Gods upon the first dawn of the year, Maneaha served as a Pharaoh of the first Egyptian Dynasty. The then ruling royal of the African empire fell from recognizable prominence with his relatively mediocre reign in the ancient era. With his foot upon the historic steps of his nation transformed into minute notes of trivia for millennia to come. Though the pharaoh of lesser Egypt gained international fame with the rediscovery of his tomb within the cryptic clutches of the Abydos Necropolis; Becoming an attraction at the Smithsonian. A revelation which saw the emergence of his Abnormality, Walk Like an Egyptian, beyond the bounds of life. Awakening a pursuit to reestablish his empire within the Luxor Hotel & Casino in Las Vegas. |-|Appearance= Maneaha towered in might with the mass of his muscle raising his height to a celestial scale in the sight of mortal men. Morphing Maneaha into a being symbolic of power given flesh and form within Ancient Egypt; An illusion weaved by the needle of his inflated ego, veiling his visage from being confronted by the reality of his plainness. Despite bearing a muscular frame in life, Maneaha was barren of facial and physical boldness beyond his bulk. A notion confounded with the boorish blackness of his eyes and the shallow shade of his body perpetually painted a pale brown; Devoid of a blemish or remarkable edge on his bare back or being. A fact the pharaoh continually attempted to remedy through the use of jewels and gems to entice the eyes of all from his own. An act that persists in (un)death with Maneaha's death masks and nemeses that shift in their hues; Predominantly coating himself in variations of primary colors, rarely diverging from scheme, to maintain his false façade. Has been prone to wear bandage wrappings of variable color but has ceased due to the amount of time it takes to change between them; Sticking to an off-white out of frustration and efficiency. Is about seven feet tall in his base height though has been prone to shift and shallow in inches depending on the amount of sand that is actively present within him. |-|Personality and Relationships= Draping his persona in glamor and glory, Maneaha is a mirror of his attire down to the fabricated stoicism of his masks; Each a sophisticated front to shadow his incompetence. A behavior that's was bred and confounded in esoteric Egypt, with Maneaha's royal status proving shield to critism's spear, leaving him unwounded by strike of an insult throughout the entirety of his youth and adulthood. This mentality actively thrived with Maneaha's reanimation. With the pharaoh still clenching to his long gone prevalence in history. Self imposing the lie that his regal relevance is still kept viral and vivid in the mind of the modern day man; Inflating Maneaha's prideful balloon upward to foolhardy heights in confrontations with the law and civilians. With the assumption that his presence compels all by custom to bend bone and blood to sate Maneaha's demands- Much to his personal panic as he is escorted off the premises for public disturbance. Maneaha is fond of brawling, exemplified by his name as The Gift of Fighting, to a furious fault; A fondness which cast its influence upon his rule with a preference to commence conflict in the civil disputes of fellow kingdoms in to indulge in the violence. Cementing his rule within Egypt as one bathed of brutality and barbarism. An attitude that still holds high in the present day yet has been dulled by time. |-|Combat Statistics= Tier: 9-B to 8-C with Walk Like An Egyptian Powers and Abilities: * Utilizes Dense Sand to Compact His Body to a Superhuman Caliber. *Capable of Reattaching and Manipulating Segmented Portions of his Body. * Functionally Immortal Due To His Perpetual State of Undeath. * Lacks the Need to Sleep, Eat, or Breath to Stay Functional. * Capable of Fabricating and Transmuting Objects and Individuals Into Sand That He Freely Manipulate and Craft into Weapons and Items. * Can Transfer His Spirit Between Host Bodies Constructed of Sand To Act as Surrogates or Ploys While His Main Body Recomposes Itself Attack Potency: Wall level to Building level with Walk Like an Egyptian (Made structures akin to brick houses in density and scale only for Maneaha in turn to decimate them with a potency measured around two tons of his might. Capable of augmenting the potency of his power with more sand) His Abnormality Is Capable of Ignoring Durability if Given Time Speed: Normal Human with Subsonic+ reactions (Comparable to Geb and Kunta Kaligi in velocity though to a lesser degree with his lumbering size) Lifting Strength: Class 100 to K (His creations vary in scale and size though are comparable in weight to the fully composed Tanks and small shacks, with his Abnormality allowing him to raise and toss them with relative ease) Striking Strength: Wall Class to Building Class Durability: Wall level to Building level (Capable of withstanding the impact of one of his constructs slamming into his body full force depending on the measure of sand compacted into his body) Stamina: Limitless (Body is incapable of producing fatigue toxins due to his corpse-like biology) Range: Extended Melee Range Due to Height. Several Tens to Hundreds of Kilometers In Reach with Sand Constructs Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Below average academically. Documented to be extremely negligent of his studies and ignorant in the use of basic mathematics and arithmetic. Lacks proper knowledge of his nation or history beyond his relation to an extinguished extinguished bloodline; Proved a poor king in ancient Egypt with Maneaha barely understanding the fundamentals or functions as head of his monarchy. Competent in the utilization of his Abnormality in combat, often preferring to strike (or construct) environment to restrict movement and escape for opponents. Imaginative with use of ability; Designing elaborate barriers to deflect or lessen blows; Augmenting his defenses and attacks with hardened sand. Weaknesses: *Transmuting organic beings take several minutes to properly undergo and is highly ineffective unless Maneaha's specified target is actively restrained or is continually confined in a single location; In contrast to inanimate items which can rapidly morph into sand in minor moments. *''Pharaoh's Curse'' causes Maneaha to enter a catanionic state should his body cease to mobile for longer than a minute, rendering him nonresponsive for extended period of time if nothing touches or rattles him. *Joints are considerably less durable in comparison to his main body. *Being submerged in water hinders his movement. *Cannot speak English making cohesive communication with Maneaha a difficulty outside of emoting his needs. |-|Powers and Abilities= Skills *'Adept Brawler-' Relatively battle savvy with a tendency to encapsulate environments in his attacks to limit his opponents moment and versatility. Prone to force foes to directly confront him in order to overwhelm at closer distances. Due to lacking a complete muscular system he has composed attacks capable of twisting and bending his arms and legs to greater reaches to preform erratic and crude movements to strike from; Bar the repercussions that yield from a regular body. Abnormality Maneaha's Abnormality is Walk Like an Egyptian. The ability kept its presence concealed throughout the entirety of his life with no viable method of being properly manifested or unleashed. Though with Maneaha's burial his Aversion, The Pharaoh's Curse, had rendered the chance of using its capabilities inert the moment they took presence; Until his subsequent rediscovery. Mummy Physiology Maneaha has been physically altered and resurrected to take-on the biology of a zombie-like entity. With exception of minute brain activity, the functionally of his body is fundamentally void of a pulse or muscle movement; Primarily moving about with the use of his soul to manipulate his dead body to its fullest extent. Due to the atrophy of his musculature Maneaha has resorted to the use of sand as means of structure; Providing rudimentary means of foundation to his body as his lost physique is slowly reproduced. With the Abnormality tied to the spectral essence of Maneaha he is capable of taking surrogate bodies manufactured from his abilities as temporary hosts. He maintains all the capabilities of his ability minus the anatomical restraints of his main body, though Maneaha has shown disgust with the notion of a single solid color for extended periods of times; Primarily out of the favoritism and familiarity with his own flesh, regardless of its battered or bruised state. Sand Manipulation Alongside the second gamble at living the power to summon the sands of the Egypt has been gained from Maneaha's unknowing bet, though at the cost of the physical matter that resides around him. From street lamps to houses in scale, Maneaha in turn is capable of contorting and manufacturing with the sand dispensed from them into weapons or objects that he personal desires in the moment. Typically crafts tools and vehicles from Egyptian culture to combat adversaries. This extends to the conversion of flesh to fuel for his might but to a greatly less potent extent. Due to inexperience with his Abnormality Maneaha troubles and slugs through the process of turning organic matter into more sand for his own use; Though is more averse to using the ability on people out of losing someone capable of hearing out his commands. Aversion The Pharaoh's Curse Akin to the forebearers of the Egyptian Empire, Maneaha is afflicted with the Aversion of The Pharaoh's Curse. Present with the inception of his Abnormality, if he is incapable of moving within the estimated minute all motion and function from Maneaha's present host. Becoming permanently enclosed in his selected body, unable to emote or move beyond the bounds of the body- Unless his being is physically shaken or contacted out of the catatonic slumber. The longest he has remained incapacitated is over four thousand years. |-|Notes= *Due to not speaking English he has resorted to playing charades with the use of his sand to communicate directions and his desires; With varying degrees of success. *Despite not having an idea what modern day musicians say in their songs he is fond of "The noise from the radio." Category:Abnormalverse Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Kings Category:Royal Figures Category:Sand Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:AkuAkuAkuma's Pages Category:Body Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Brawlers Category:Undead Category:Tier 9